


Wholesale Murder and Chocolate Sauce

by FarenMaddox



Category: CLAMP - Works, Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/F, First Crush, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarenMaddox/pseuds/FarenMaddox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the "ice cream sundae" prompt for the CLAMP Femslash Fest - There's a new student at Sakura's school, and she's basically perfect. What could be better than an ice cream date to get to know each other better?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wholesale Murder and Chocolate Sauce

 

 

 It started with a skinned knee and it ended with a kiss.

 

Or, well, it would be more accurate to say that it started with Sakura's complete inability to get out of bed when her alarm went off in the mornings (much to her eternal chagrin and self-flagellation) and it ended with a smear of chocolate sauce that was placed either very conveniently or decidedly inconveniently depending on your point of view. And, okay, it wasn't a _kiss_ , kiss. It was just Tomoyo swiping the sauce away with a finger and then sucking on it.

 

(Who did things like that?)

 

The fact of the matter is that she'd been running because she was late, she'd tripped, and she'd been helped up by a girl with the most beautiful hair and softest voice Sakura had ever known. The chocolate sauce came from an ice cream that was meant to be an apology for getting in her way while she was running and causing the fall in the first place. Tomoyo hadn't even remotely been in her way, but she had fussed over Sakura's (very small) injury so much that Sakura hadn't been able to protest.

 

Or hadn't wanted to. Or something.

 

Sakura had been told, very gruffly, by her brother that when she got older she'd suddenly look at somebody and feel her stomach swoop like a bird taking flight. (He'd also said that he'd automatically plan the wholesale murder of whatever boy it was.) She hadn't imagined it would happen so soon. And she hadn't imagined that she'd feel like whatever held up her insides suddenly disappeared just because a girl she didn't know had delicately licked at some chocolate.

 

But the fact of the matter was that Tomoyo had done it, and Sakura hadn't breathed for a minute, and now all she could think about was the indirect kiss that had just taken place. Tomoyo had swiped the sauce _right off Sakura's lip_.

 

The tripping and falling and skinning had occurred before school, whereas the ice cream with chocolate sauce had taken place after school. Tomoyo was a new student here and this was her first day. Sakura had almost made it to school without incident and with three minutes to spare. Instead she'd limped into class ten minutes late after Tomoyo had helped her to the nurse's office for a bandage.

 

Tomoyo had been quiet but friendly as she introduced herself again and again to new classmates. She was charming and poised in a way that Sakura had no idea was possible and knew instinctually she'd be hopeless at attempting. She had a cute way of tilting her head to the side when she smiled, and she wore her school uniform like it was an elegant ballgown, and all her pencils were lined up in their case neatly and sharpened and without a single tooth mark, and she ate her lunch in tiny nibbles.

 

Sakura had been fascinated and watching her all day, but of course she would because _new student, hello_ , new students were _always_ interesting. But now it was after school, and Tomoyo had insisted that they get in the car that was sent for her, and go to the ice cream shop around the corner. She kept saying it was her fault that Sakura had fallen this morning, and she wanted to make it up to her somehow.

 

It was her fault. Sort of. Tomoyo had been standing there, holding her bookbag with one hand and the car door with the other, saying something to the driver. Her hair had blown about in a breeze, and she'd smoothed it down gracefully, and she'd laughed about something, and suddenly Sakura was realizing that she had no idea where her running feet were going, and BAM! down she went. Tomoyo insisted it was because the car had been blocking the stairs that Sakura was aiming for. So, ice cream.

 

Sakura wasn't exactly going to say no to ice cream. Nor to finding out more about the new student.

 

They'd decided to share an ice cream sundae. Tomoyo had said, with a pretty little laugh, that she couldn't eat a whole ice cream herself, it was much too much sugar all at once. Sakura could finish three ice cream sundaes on her own, if her mind was bent to it (such as when she got in a pancake eating contest with her brother's boyfriend and while she'd lost embarrassingly she'd eaten seven of them), but she laughed and felt her face colour with guilt as she lied through her teeth and said she couldn't finish one either.

 

So they shared. Sakura immediately decided that she was going to have to pretend _often_ that she couldn't eat much ice cream because there was something so different and special about taking turns with your spoon, about giggling, about fake-arguing about who was going to eat the cherry on top (it was going to be Sakura, they both knew it, but she tried her best to pretend she didn't care if Tomoyo had it). She wanted to do this every day.

 

And then they'd gotten in the car because Tomoyo said she'd take Sakura home today. She said she shouldn't be walking on her injured knee. (It was a scrape, already half-healed, and hardly an impediment. Sakura agreed brightly that she should rest the poor thing.)

 

Sitting in the car, they discovered the little smear of chocolate sauce. Boldly, her eyes looking strange, Tomoyo had wiped it up with a finger.

 

Sakura was now just staring at that finger, still encased between two pretty pink lips. She wondered if it was possible for your face to explode if too much blood rushed into it.

 

She wondered if she would be feeling this uncomfortable sensation of having left her lungs behind at the last stoplight for the rest of her life.

 

Tomoyo just stared at her, finger stuck in her mouth, still as a statue. Her eyes were . . . nervous.

 

Sakura thought about what she'd been told. About the swooping feeling in your belly when you got old enough. About how that meant you'd found somebody that could make you happier than anyone else in the world. And she slowly, slowly scooted closer to Tomoyo on the seat, until their legs were side-by-side, and then, _then_ they were touching, just a little. She slowly leaned back in the seat, like she was relaxing.

 

“Thanks for getting that,” she said. “Imagine if I went around with chocolate sauce on my face all afternoon!” She made herself giggle.

 

Tomoyo giggled too, finally moving and putting her hands on top of her bookbag to hold it in her lap. Her knee moved, nudging against Sakura's. “School was fun today,” she said. “I like our homeroom teacher!”

 

Sakura smiled. “I do, too.”

 

“I'm still sorry about making you fall this morning. If your knee still hurts tomorrow . . . I could give you a ride home again?”

 

Sakura clutched her own bookbag and tried to make her smile seem less like a manifestation of panic than it felt. “We'll see how I feel. You're so nice, Tomoyo! But . . . you'd have to let me buy the ice cream next time!”

 

Tomoyo's smile was blinding. And Sakura couldn't look anywhere else.

 

“It's a d—( _ohohohifshesaysdate if she says date i'mgonnaexplode iamgonnadie_ )—eal.”

 

Touya always said he'd kill whatever boy did this to her, but he'd never kill a girl.

 

Would he?

 

 


End file.
